Le bon côté des choses
by Neechu
Summary: La fin d'un nouveau cycle retient encore Kirishima dans les bureaux de Japun. Mais, comme toujours, il voit les choses du bon côté.


_Ce ficlet est écrit pour la 60ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Soutien" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un_ _MP_.  
L'occasion de rédiger un OS sur Kirishima x Yokozawa était tellement bonne à prendre.  
Avec un tel thème, c'était le tiercé gagnant ! ;-)  
Pour **Smilefurus**, qui m'a fait découvrir ce couple fantastique.

* * *

**Le bon côté des choses**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que Yokozawa venait quasiment chaque soir chez lui. S'il avait collé aux basques de l'ours sauvage de Marukawa Shoten, c'était bien pour lui changer les idées et lui faire oublier son cœur brisé. Lui, Kirishima Zen, avait été un réel soutien pour Yokozawa Takafumi. Mais, en observant les mails d'Hiyori arrivant sur son téléphone, il réalisa à quel point le commercial était devenu un soutien encore plus grand dans sa vie et celle de sa fille. Les fins de cycle chez Japun étaient devenues moins dures à supporter.

« Yokozawa-Oniichan et moi avons préparé du curry ! Tu verras, Papounet, il est délicieux ! »

Le tout était accompagné d'une photo de Yokozawa prise en cachette. Il regrettait le tablier rouge à pois blanc qui lui allait si bien, mais le brun avait fini par en acheter un bien plus sobre et strict. A l'image de Takafumi. Il rangea son téléphone tandis que Katou le ramenait sur terre : ils n'avaient pas le temps de rêvasser, le magazine ne se ferait pas tout seul.

« J'ai fini mes devoirs alors je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Papounet ! Je t'aime ! »

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de l'éditeur-en-chef lorsqu'il attendit l'ascenseur. Hiyo lui avait envoyé ce message depuis plusieurs heures, et s'il doutait de sa force pour rentrer à son appartement, il se sentait désormais en pleine forme. Il courut même à la station pour être certain d'avoir le dernier train.

\- _Tadaima_* !

Kirishima accusa le silence en retirant ses chaussures dans le _genkan_* et ferma la porte à clefs. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, la scène qui se livra devant ses yeux lui rappela un autre bon côté des fins de cycle. L'Ours Sauvage, profondément endormi sur le canapé, ne ressemblait qu'à un petit ourson. Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de le prendre en photo. Il jura en constatant que le flash s'était activé automatiquement. Un grognement se fit entendre.

\- Arrête de prendre les gens en photo dans leur sommeil !  
\- C'est mon _amoureux_ que je prends en photo ! Et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es bien trop mignon quand tu dors, Takafumi !  
\- Arrête de dire des trucs pareils avec autant de sérieux. Tu as vraiment des goûts de chiottes.

Le propriétaire des lieux éclata de rire mais fut vite réprimander par un Yokozawa rougissant qui se dirigea vers la cuisine en s'étirant. Hiyori n'avait pas menti, le curry était un délice, comme toujours. Le manger en compagnie de Yokozawa était encore plus appréciable. Leurs discussions tournaient toujours autour du travail et d'Hiyori, mais il en oubliait sa fatigue. Surtout quand il le taquinait.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te marier avec moi, tu serais une mère parfaite pour Hiyo. En plus, elle t'adore.  
\- Ta gueule !

Yokozawa rougissait à vue d'œil en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Je rentre chez moi.  
\- Il n'y a plus de trains à cette heure-là, ne dis pas de bêtises.

Kirishima le retient par le bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme toujours, Yokozawa essayait de s'échapper, au début.

\- Dors avec moi, Takafumi, murmura-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.  
\- Quoi ? T'as vu l'heure ? Ne me dis pas que...  
\- Je parle de dormir ! Je suis trop fatigué pour essayer d'abuser de toi. Promis !

Yokozawa le regarda en coin et finit par accepter. Quand le type lui faisait des yeux pareils, il n'arrivait pas à y résister. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était attendu dans son petit appartement vide. Son chat, Sorata, était sûrement blottit contre Hiyori à dormir comme un prince à l'heure actuelle. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la présence de Kirishima l'incommodait. Non, en fait, c'était bien ça le problème. Il était fou de Kirishima. Mais peu importe, le type était encore plus fou que lui.

* * *

_* "Tadaima" est une expression de politesse japonaise, elle veut dire "je suis rentré" (l'inverse, "Okaeri" veut dire "bienvenu à la maison")_  
_* "Genkan" est l'entrée d'une maison japonaise, avec un sol plus bas que le reste de l'appartement._

* * *

Maintenant, j'ai envie de relire le light novel... haha !  
Et si vous partagez mon amour pour ce couple... N'oubliez pas de le montrer en review.  
(et si vous voulez en voir plus, les OS de Smilefurus sur ce couple sont merveilleux *_*)


End file.
